1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a brushless DC motor.
2. Related Art
Electric motors generally have a rotor and a stator. In particular in the field of vehicle engineering, so-called brushless DC motors, which are also referred to as BLDC motors, are becoming increasingly prevalent. Such BLDC motors are synchronous machines which are driven by a direct current and have an electrical commutation device, instead of mechanical commutators and brushes.
In this way, less friction in comparison with motors having commutators and brushes is ensured, which has a positive effect on efficiency. Furthermore, so-called brush sparking can be avoided, which results in electrical losses and also contributes to increased mechanical wear.
The rotor of the BLDC motor has rotor magnets, which are in the form of permanent magnets. Owing to the fact that there is no need for any windings of coils on the rotor, the windings are also not subjected to centrifugal forces. In addition, windings are only arranged on the stator, with the result that no air cooling in the region of the rotor is necessary for cooling purposes and therefore the inner region, in particular the region of the rotor in which the rotor magnets are arranged, can be encapsulated so as to seal it off from the outside and can thus also be protected from dirt particles and other external particles.